


New Year

by Weekmocker68



Category: Vicious - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekmocker68/pseuds/Weekmocker68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie isn't quite ready to shed his Christmas cheer just yet and Violet finds some spare mistletoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

Stuart was awoken at the obscenely early time of 8:30 to the sound of some festive, yet out of tune, singing. He groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. This, however, did nothing except make Stuart agitated. He quietly crept downstairs to see if he was correct about who was making his ears curl. Despite it being New Years Eve, Freddie was quite happily dancing around singing to Christmas songs. Stuart's expression softened when he saw a golden glint on Freddie's finger. They had been married for roughly 5 months and Stuart could honestly say that he hadn't changed, he was still caustic in his remarks to both Freddie and the others. However, Freddie seemed to have changed slightly. He now often greeted Stuart with a hug or kiss instead of an insult, now took him out more and seemed to be more affectionate with him in public.

Freddie turned around and his eyes shone as he saw Stuart standing by the stairs. He went over with a beaming smile on his face, still singing.  
"Morning, beautiful."  
"Morning, Freddie. Have you any idea what the time is?"  
"Not really. I just woke up in this mood and have been down here ever since."  
"And when did you start trying to deafen the neighbours?"  
"Just now. I couldn't bear to be on my own much longer so I thought singing would get you moving, which it did."  
"Yes, along with everyone else. Why are you still so Christmassy when it's New Years Eve?"  
"Christmas is the supposed time for miracles and, well, in many ways you are my own miracle." Said Freddie, gently taking Stuart's hands in his.  
Stuart smiled and kissed Freddie gently. Their kissing started getting more and more sensual until the doorbell interrupted them. Freddie's hand gently slipped into Stuart's and they went to answer the door.

Violet was standing there with mistletoe above her head. The two rolled their eyes but played along with it, both giving her a kiss. Ash then walked in and, before he could realise the mistake he was making, he was greeted by a full on passionate snog.  
He seemed to take it in good humour though.  
"So what brings you here Violet?" enquired Stuart  
"Well I thought that we could have a.. Sort of... New Years Eve party together."  
"Um..okay."  
"I'll meet you back here at 11:00 tonight." she said, giving Ash a wink on the way out.

23:45:

Freddie and Stuart were making final preparations for the 'party' when Violet stumbled in with a very bewildered looking Ash being dragged along behind her and he had lipstick smudged across his face.  
"Violet, are you out of your mind?" Freddie asked, slightly bemused  
"Not yet, but I intend to be at midnight." She replied, slightly slurring her words before returning her attention back to Ash and covering his face in bright pink lipstick which Stuart took as an opportunity to take the bottle of Whiskey out of her hands.  
"Were we ever like this, Stuart?"  
"God, I hope not. If we did I would personally apologise to those we made uncomfortable."  
Freddie smiled and gently took Stuart to one side.  
"Stuart, I never got the chance to tell you this at our wedding and now seemed the perfect opportunity to tell you. You are the one thing in my life that I am grateful for and I love you more than any of my acting roles and you made me the luckiest man in the world 5 months ago when we got married and I couldn't think of a better man to have spent the last 51 years of my life with.  
Stuart smiled and replied "I could say exactly the same about you Freddie, I love you more than words could express and I could not imagine being happy with any other man but you."  
They were about to kiss when Violet grabbed Stuart's arm and dragged him towards the TV.  
"It's almost midnight! Let's countdown to 2016!"  
"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.."  
Freddie gently pulled Stuart close to him and whispered "I love you Stuart Bixby."  
"I love you too, Freddie Thornhill." Stuart whispered back  
When the countdown reached 2, Freddie grabbed Stuart and kissed him softly. The two continued until they became aware of Violet and Ash doing much the same thing.  
"Happy New Year Stuart."  
"Happy New Year Freddie."  
As the night slowly drifted away, Freddie and Stuart both thought that this was the perfect way to start 2016 and end 2015.


End file.
